


What Pie?

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hungry Dean Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Never come between Dean Winchester and his pie...unless you want to be the pie





	What Pie?

“Bring me some pie!” Dean called out to you when you had asked if there was anything you could do for him. 

You were in the kitchen after your shower, but you hadn’t actually gotten dressed, nor did you plan to leave the kitchen until you had gotten what you wanted. What you wanted was Dean’s hard cock pounding into you while you tested the strength of the table’s craftsmanship.

“No more pie!” You called back to him, knowing full well the man had just gotten back with an entire cherry pie not even an hour before. 

“What do you mean, ‘No more...pie?’” He stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the door to the room and saw you naked, leaning back against the table with a plate and fork in your hand, innocently holding a bite of pie to your mouth.

You locked eyes with him as you put the fork full into your mouth before closing your eyes and sinfully licking the fork clean before you pulled it back out. You grinned at him as he shifted on his feet, his palm inching closer to his growing bulge. 

“I mean,” you paused cutting off another bite of pie, “that there’s no more pie.” 

His eyes flashed as you ate another bite, “Oh, is that so?”

He was on you before you could pull the fork from your mouth, taking the plate from you and holding it out of your reach. You were unashamed as you pressed your naked body against his to reach for the plate, everything going exactly as you had planned. 

“Dean, come on!” You reached and jumped and laughed as he pulled the plate further and further from your reaching hands. 

It wasn’t long before you were flush against him, his denim covered cock pressing into you. You stopped fighting for the plate then and ran your finger along his length, looking up to his face through your lashes. 

“On second thought,” Dean uttered in the same second that he set the plate down and wrapped his arm around your back, pulling your face to his. He kissed you hard and deep, his expert tongue slipping into an easy rhythm with yours. When he pulled away there was a wicked gleam in his eye, “there’s another pie I’d like to dive into.”

His one hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you backwards while his other held you up by the back of your thigh and he hoisted you onto the table and splayed your legs open for him. He adjusted one of the stools so that he could sit directly between your legs and didn’t hesitate before leaning in and licking a wide stripe up your already soaked folds to your clit. You threw your head back and gripped your knees tight, awaiting Dean’s worship of your body.

People could always tell by looking at him that Dean had an oral fixation, it didn’t take a genius to see it in the way that he wrapped his lips around whatever he was drinking, or the way he always seemed to put whatever he was holding, or sometimes even just his own hand, into his mouth, and lets not forget the tantalizing way he always swiped his tongue across that sinful bottom lip of his. That very same lip that now had your clit squeezed against it as he sucked mercilessly at your sex. If there was one thing that Dean Winchester was the best in the world at, it would be eating; no matter the context.

Within minutes Dean had you dripping and sweating and begging with breathy moans for more. You had already come once, from just his mouth on your clit, and now he had his long deft fingers steadily stroking your g-spot. You were certain that you would snap in half if your back arched any higher as Dean held you still with his free arm wrapped under your thigh and over your lower stomach. With every moan Dean would match you with his own low hum that would send deep waves of vibrations through every nerve of your body. 

“Come on baby, give it to me,” he spoke directly against you, his lips and scruff brushing against you with every syllable.

Knowing that you had to both focus and let go at the same time, you screwed your eyes shut. You focused on the feel of his thick fingers probing you, the shove and pull of his digits against your pulsing walls; you focused on the constant pressure on your clit, of how hot and wet his tongue was as it would lavish you and how tight his lips were when they would capture your swollen bud between them. You cleared your mind of everything else and he kept at you with a vengeance. 

Aftrer a couple of deep breaths you felt that familiar tightening in your stomach, your walls contracted around his fingers, and he pumped them that much harder and faster into you. You slammed your palms onto the table and just as he grabbed your clit with his lips and shook his head, humming deep into you, you let go. He continued to work your g-spot and your clit as you squirted all over his face and the table beneath you. 

He gave your thigh a playful nip as he removed his soaked hand from your still convulsing heat and brought his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. You laughed as you threw your forearm over your eyes to block out the light that was suddenly too bright. He rested his head on your knee and slapped your other thigh a couple of times. “That’s what you get for teasing me about my pie.”

You huffed out a laugh, “What pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
